1. Field of the Invention
The subject-matter of the present invention is (1,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)oxadiazole derivatives, their preparation and their application in therapeutics.
2. Description of the Art
Diphenylpyrazole derivatives exhibiting an affinity for CB1 cannabinoid receptors have been disclosed in particular in Patents EP 0 576 357, EP 0 656 354 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941 and in Application WO 2005/000 820.
2-(1,5-Diphenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole derivatives are described in J. Org. Chem. USSR, 1989, 25 (5), 935-940.
Novel (1,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)oxadiazole derivatives which possess antagonist properties for CB1 cannabinoid receptors have now been found.